


[Podfic] Point A To Point B (and All the Detours in Between)

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Taking the roundabout way, Elaine Besbriss-style.





	[Podfic] Point A To Point B (and All the Detours in Between)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Point A to Point B (and All the Detours in Between)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105321) by [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5). 



Recorded for Lucifuge5 for More Joy Day!

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/lu2lns6ot25hi3k8xenbokyn5mu6eerd). Length: 13 m 20 s.


End file.
